Son of Neptune
by authorwannabe101
Summary: I know this has been done before, and that the book is already out, but I started before it was published and I couldn't help myself. I have to know what you think! Percabeth is continued. Alert: this has my translation of the prophecy. This is now up for adoption as I have no inspiration left.
1. Chapter 1

I do **_not_** own any of the following!

Chapter 1: Where In My Brain Are my Memories? : Percy POV

I was standing in what looked like the inside of a volcano. In front of me was a gorgeous girl with blond curly hair and stormy gray eyes. She was shrieking, "But you'll be killed!" I replied to her with something I couldn't hear. Pretty stupid huh? I mean, how can you not hear something that you're saying? Then she kissed me, said, "Be careful Seaweed Brain." And put on a hat and disappeared.

All of a sudden, I teleported to a different place. This time, I was in an underground cave. In front of me was a woman made of what looked like mud. Her eyes were closed, but I could have sworn she was glaring at me. She cried, in a horrible croaky voice, "I will rise, Perseus Jackson! And not even you can stop me!"

I sat up in bed, sweating like a pig. It had been a dream. All of it was a dream. And I hoped this was as well, because

a) I didn't know where I was

b) I didn't know the two boys sleeping in my room

and

c) All I knew was that my name was Perseus Jackson, Percy for short.

I dare you to remain calm if you've lost your memories. If you can, well whoopee for you, because I sure can't.

The other two boys jerked up, and I spun around, as a pretty girl slammed the door open. She was about 12 or 13 years old. She had long, black, curly hair and sea green eyes. She was about 5 ½ feet tall. All that was great. What wasn't was that I didn't know her, either.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacy!" She shouted, grinning ear to ear. I got the feeling this was the kind of girl where if you annoyed her, you get a prank, but if you make her mad, her knee goes between yours and straight up. Know what I mean? She just had that look to her.

Then, one of the boys startled me by crying, "Where, where, where's breakfast?", at the same time whipping his head back and forth, sniffing the air like mad. The other boy burst out laughing. "It's a saying, Bobby. Breakfast is waiting for us in the meal hall, just like always." Meanwhile, the girl was rolling on the ground and cracking up. "I can't believe you fell for it." She managed to gasp out. Rolling his eyes, Bobby glanced around the room, his eyes stopping on me. "Who are you?" He asked curiously. Groaning, I replied, "I don't know. I was kind of hoping you could answer that for me." The other two glanced towards us. "What do you guys mean? The three of you have become my brothers/bodyguards all year." The girl said, frowning. Bobby shook his head. "I know who you two are, but not him." He replied, jerking a thumb in my direction.

I wasn't listening. Well, I mean, I was, but not to them. Rather, to the roar of flames that was heading straight to our room like bees to flowers. "Uh, guys? I don't know about you but I don't want to be a human marshmallow right now. So leave the arguing for later!" I yelled the last part, somehow managing to tackle all three of them at the same time. Bobby peered out the fiery hole in our room and gasped, "Hydra. We need to get out _now_. Like, immediately now."

"Duh!" We all yelled at him. Bobby rolled his eyes and yelled into his watch, "Backup duty, bring in the pegasi. Now. Oh, and wear the flame proof armor. We have a hydra alert."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Swords and Marshmallows : Bobby's POV

I didn't know what was going on. One minute I was asleep, then waking up in search of a breakfast that wasn't there, finding a strange boy in our room, and then discovering that I had a serious job to do- obviously, the third teenager was a demigod who had pushed the balance over and sent out a huge signal saying, "Breakfast anyone?".

So now, I had three demigods to protect -a blonde haired, brown eyed demigod and two black haired, green eyed demigods from a hydra. Hopefully, I would be able to hold it off long enough until the extraction team arrived. **(owner****ship****for****the****term**** '****extraction****team****' ****goes****to****Rick****Riordan)**

Suddenly, I was jerked back to the present as heat blasted me. A torch of flames had missed my right side by inches.

An incredulous voice from my left cried, "What am I supposed to do with this?" Turning, I found the new boy staring at a pen in his hand.

"Write on it." Emerald, or Emmy as she liked to be called for short, and the sole girl among us, suggested sarcastically. The teen stared at it and muttered, "Almost."

Percy's POV:

As the girl remarked, "Write on it.", something came to mind. A memory, perhaps? I don't know, but it was someone handing me the same pen and saying something to me. Once again, I couldn't hear what it was, but I saw the outcome. Or, more precisely, the sword that came springing out once my younger self uncapped it.

Suddenly, the memory changed, and I was in what seemed like a dreamland, watching a young girl with long dark hair giving a hairpin to someone else. Only, it was the pen. Somehow, I knew this, and was able to make out the words that she said as the gift was handed over, ""Anaklusmos. The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you've been swept out to sea."

Bobby's POV:

I stared in shock as he uncapped the pen to reveal a bronze sword. "Anaklusmos. The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you've been swept out to sea." The black haired boy whispered.

What in the black darkness of Pluto's underpants was that all about? One minute he's wondering what to do, the next he knows exactly what and how to speak at least one Greek word! This guy was crazy!

Dakota's POV:

I glanced over at two of my best friends, Gwen and Reyna, who were on my right side as we flew. Bobby, my faun friend, had sent a distress signal a few minutes ago, and I, daughter of Mars, and my friends, daughters of Mercury and Minerva, were on the way to help out.

We were each riding our own pegasi, with three trailing behind us. All of us were dressed for battle, complete with the flameproof armor that Bobby had asked for. Who knew two demigods could attract a hydra? Ah well, it was a chance to get out of camp.

Also, it gave Reyna awhile to forget about Jason, son of Jupiter and her 'forbidden' boyfriend. Of course, with her stormy grey eyes and thunderous voice, it was almost impossible for someone who loved the sky to stay away.

Although, Gwen and I _had_ had to drag Reyna out on an extraction team. She was so busy spending all her time searching for Jason, I think she forgot about Camp Jupiter!

As screams reached my ears and flames my eyes, I called out cheerfully, "Anybody got marshmallows ready to toast? Although, I hope you like 'em smoky and slightly burnt, cause you aren't getting anything else!"

I then added, getting serious (or as serious as I could), "Lets go get those wimps before they burn out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with my other stories, and I'm trying to separate one idea from another- I've got millions going on in my head! - and then I was traveling during the Christmas break. And after that, I find out that I've got a ton of projects going on- have you ever tried to do 10 pages of math homework (front and back), plus a book report, plus study for a huge Spanish exam, create a comic, _and_ do a Science Fair project? All in two weeks? Plus, my sister kept hogging the computer. And I know its all just excuses, but the point is, I am terribly sorry.**

Chapter Three: Confusion, Confusion, and More Confusion: Percy's POV:

Ok, so now I had one pen/sword to fight with. Only, there was the hydra that was trying to kill us. How was this supposed to work again?

A voice was also whispering in my head, "Don't hack off the heads, they'll only grow back again." How did I know this? Where were the people from my dreams and memories? Who _was_ I?

I was blown out my thoughts by voices saying, "Master! You have come at last!"

* * *

><p><em>Gwen's POV:<em>

When we had first gotten the alert, I had been worried about how we were going to find them. I needn't have. When we got there, there was a gigantic hydra shooting flames to show us the way.

Once inside the building- no easy feat, I assure you -Dakota, Reyna, and I found Bobby and- Hold it. _Three_ demigods? I thought there were only two!

Evidently, Reyna agreed, as she demanded, "What's going on? I thought there were only two demigods!"

Bobby shrugged in reply, saying, "I don't know. He was here when Emmy, John, and I woke up this morning."

"Bobby," the girl said exasperatingly, "I told you. Percy got here soon after you did. Tell him, Perce."

We all turned to the mysterious boy, only to find him arguing with- the pegasi?

"I told you," he said angrily, "Don't call me Lord, Master, Excellence, or anything of the sort. Maybe I'm who you say I am, maybe not. I don't remember anything!" He paused as one of them neighed something, then said, "But if you've never seen me, how do you know who I am?" The pegasi replied, and he groaned, saying, "So you've only heard about me from friends? Never actually met me face to face? And- What!" He yelled as the pegasi neighed something else. "I look like your creator as well?* And- oh, that's how your friends described me. Ok. But your _creator_? How is that possible?" The pegasi replied? once more, and the boy said, obviously confused- he looked really cute when he was as well -as he said, "I'm his son? But how is _my_ dad _your_ creator? That can't be possible!"

Ok, now all of us who knew the truth were confused as well. How was he- Percy -talking to pegasi? And the one who created them was Neptune, but he didn't have any children. Or at least, we didn't think so. Urgh! How is this possible! And then, the girl- Emmy -confused us even more.

"I'm his daughter? And his brother? What? I don't have a brother! My mother never told me I had a brother. How is this possible?"

And then Percy took pity on us. "Quiet! How 'bout we get out, then discuss this? Because quite honestly, I'm getting a headache. These guys are worse then Blackjack."

And then, he got even more confused. "Wait. Who in Hades is Blackjack?"

"Who in Pluto is Hades?" Dakota returned.

Sounding distracted, Reyna replied, "Hades is Pluto's greek form. But I agree with him," she said, pointing at Percy, "we can talk this out later. For now, we need to get out, and preferably in one piece."

"Reyna's right," Dakota announced, "'cause I don't know about you all, but I do not fancy being turned into crunchy, burnt bacon and eaten for breakfast."

"There it is again with the bacon and breakfast!" Bobby cried. "Please stop mentioning them! Bacon is made from pig and is animal cruelty, and breakfast makes my stomach rumble." Cue rolling eyes and stomach rumble, plus Dakota moaning, "But they are so good."

I sighed, then told them, "Come on. Lets just get out of here before we are either one, burnt to a crisp, two, are too busy arguing to get out, or three, we are so confused we wish we were number one."

"What was number one again?" Dakota asked as we- Reyna, Bobby, Dakota, and I -helped the others- Percy, Emmy, and John -onto the pegasi. Thankfully, everyone ignored her and we flew past the hydra. Another team would be coming in to kill it.

**For any people who are confused:**

**Reyna- daughter of Minerva/Athena**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars/Ares**

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury/Hermes**

**Bobby- faun/satyr**

**Percy- being picked up, no memories, son of Posiedon/Neptune**

**Emmy or Emerald- being picked up, to be announced (can you guess?)**

**John- being picked up, to be announced**

*** Credit goes to Bookdancer for the creator line.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Greeks Aren't Weak! :Percy's POV

We had been flying for maybe 30 minutes when the pegasi were directed to land. Looking around, I was astounded. We had gone from city to woodland, and this place was teeming with energy and life. Pines and oaks, maples and beech. Plus the animals- deer, birds, insects, squirrels, etc. And it was all in the colors of winter: red, green, brown, and gold. All in all, it was amazing.

"Where _are_ we?" Emmy asked, amazement clear in her voice.

One of the girls, Reyna I think she was called, said, "We're on the borders of camp. Just through here..."

When we came out into a meadow, Emmy, John, and I stopped dead in amazement. There was a large stone wall in front of us that reminded me of barricades- once again, where I had seen barricades before, I had no idea -and standing on the top were people.

"Sentries?" I guessed, and Dakota nodded proudly. "The best of the Mars cabin. We have to be prepared, after all."

"Do you mean Ares?" I asked, confused. "He is the Greek war god, right?"

"Greek?" Reyna, Dakota, Gwen, and Bobby asked, horrified. "No!" Gwen continued, "Greeks are weak and wouldn't-"

"Shut up!" I roared, surprising even myself. I didn't know where the anger I felt came from, but I just felt so _mad_. Like I had to protect them, like... like they were my family.

"Just shut up." I continued, glaring at her. "Greeks could kick your but anyday! I mean, I'd like to see one of your satyrs, whatever you call them," "Faun," Bobby muttered,

"Find Pan." I continued. "Or your Athena and Poseidon campers be able to hold the sky, or... or..." I trailed off. I couldn't remember anything else, let alone where that all came from.

"You are using Greek terms." Reyna said, eyes narrowing. "You would do well to not do so- one of us Romans might just smite you down."

"Like to see them try." I muttered.

She frowned, then continued, "And Neptune children, while he is one of the Big Three, could not hold up the sky if they tried."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she ran over me saying, "We haven't seen one in many years. Why, we do not know, but no son or daughter of Pluto or Neptune has graced our camp for many decades, and it was only recently when-" She cut herself off. "Come." Reyna said abruptly, calling out, "Praetor Reyna and Centurions Dakota and Gwen, coming back from retrieving Faun Bobby and three new demigods. Parents unkown."

The gates slowly opened, and we all walked forward.

_Emmy's POV:_

I didn't know what was going on. Pegasi weren't supposed to exist- they were myths! -and all the talk of Greek and Roman gods was making my head spin. And also, Bobby seriously needed to stop pretending that he had never seen Percy before. Them and John were like my brothers, and it was all really confusing.

And then, what happened recently? Why was Reyna reluctant to talk about it?

I asked Bobby, and he replied sadly, "The other Big Three god, Jupiter, did have a child- a son named Jason. He was our other praetor."

"Was?" I asked, confused.

Staring at the ground, he confessed, "Jason disappeared a few months ago. It hit Reyna the hardest as they were, well, you know, together."

I nodded, though I didn't know until he told me. I mean, I was just 13 years old! What did I know about love and romance? Next to nothing, that's what!

**I'm sorry that it isn't longer, but I'm working on other stuff as well. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right, so I finally got my first story alert and favorite story. Needless to say, still no reviews. :( You all should thank your lucky stars that I did get those, or this would be a 'Sorry, but I am discontinuing this fic.' note. I want at least one review for this chapter, please! I really want to do to this- I have it all planned out, not to mention I created my own prophecy -and I really want to do this. But when I could be doing another story instead of this one... Well, with the response I've been getting, the next chapter could be a note. One review! That is all I'm asking! I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 5: A Week's Anniversary Present :Percy's POV

It had been a week. So far, we had seen the whole camp but the caves, where Lupa, the 'counselor', and the statue of Apollo that spat prophecies, slept. It was pretty was impressive, but I got the feeling that I had seen someplace familiar before. Although the Harry Potter like tents were pretty cool. But anyways...

John, who was supposed to be one of my best friends even though I didn't remember him, had been claimed by Apollo.

Bobby the faun had warmed up to me after a while, aka after I agreed with him that cheese enchiladas and cans were vegetables.

Emmy, who looked like she could be my sister, acted like it as well.

Reyna was giving me the coldshoulder.

Gwen was a daughter of Mercury- who I thought was Hermes -and seemed to be dogging my every footstep.

Dakota, a daughter of Mars- who I thought was Ares and seemed to really dislike, Ares anyways -, told me that Gwen was falling head over heels for me, a fact that was proven when she did just that trying to get to me through a crowd in the lunch room.

Hazel, a kind nymph who was, incidentally, a hazel tree, was nice enough to take me around.

Lupa, a large wolf who was kind of like a counselor, approached me once and told me that she knew who I was and that the only reason she hadn't thrown me out was because Juno- who I thought was Hera -told her not to. I tried to talk to her about it but she kept avoiding me.

* * *

><p>And then, a week after we arrived, it happened. We- the whole camp -was at the once a week campfire enjoying ourselves. And then it came. The statue of Apollo came creaking and clanking out to stand in the middle of the ring of campers, where it recited,<p>

"_Two children of the sea_

_Shall travel to one's destiny._

_Accompanied by Mars and Mercury,_

_They shall fight to save the sea._

_Found by the third,_

_Then rescued by the stranded bird,_

_The memories shall surge._

_A promise to be kept,_

_Even though she wept,_

_And a final battle to be won."_

Looking around, I could tell that no one expected that.

"So who are they?" A voice rang out.

"Who are who?" Another voice replied.

"The four who will go on the quest."

"Quest?" I muttered to Hazel. It sounded familiar, like I had heard it before, but I wasn't sure where.

"That was a prophecy." She explained softly. "It mentions four people who will go out and complete it. Those people will be on a quest."

I nodded. I thought I got it now.

Then, I looked up as Reyna announced, "Will all tent leaders gather in the forum? Everybody else, go to bed please."

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV:<em>

"Alright." Reyna said once everyone was settled. "We need to pick this apart a bit. First line."

"It's a bit obvious, isn't it?" Dakota asked, frowning. "_Two children of the sea_. Two children of Neptune. The problem is, we don't _have_ two Neptune kids."

Reyna nodded and said, "Next?"

"_Shall travel to one's destiny._" Gwen said, sighing. "It sounds like this will be a hard quest if you ask me. Destiny? That sounds like it has to do with the fates if you ask me, and dealings with them are never easy."

Another nod, and then Bobby, the faun representative, said, "_Accompanied by Mars and Mercury_. That's asking for either the gods or their children, hopefully their children."

"I'll go!" Dakota said cheerfully, only to be reprimanded by Reyna, "We aren't deciding yet, we're only dissecting it!"

"The fourth line," Hazel, the nymph representative said, "_They shall fight to save the sea._ That sounds like they'll have a battle on their hands to save Neptune."

"Neptune?" Gabe, the Bachus representative, asked, "Neptune? Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"The fifth line?" Reyna asked, sighing.

"_Found by the third_." David, the Apollo representative, said. "I have no idea about that. I mean, it could mean a ton of things. And that is not an exaggeration. I mean it. And the line after is no help either. _Then rescued by the stranded bird._ What stranded bird? Penguins?"

"This is really complex, what with all the different meanings." Reyna said, sighing, before asking, "What about the seventh line?"

"_The memories shall surge_." Quoted Allen, the Ceres representative. "At least that is somewhat clear."

"No!" Hazel gasped, realizing something. "That part is crystal clear."

"Huh?" Asked everybody else.

"Percy." The nymph said excitedly. "Percy can't remember anything. I'd bet that that means he'll get them back."

Reyna nodded slowly. That Hazel was willing to bet on it meant a lot. "Eighth line?"

"_A promise to be kept_." Brianna, the Venus representative, said. "That could mean marriage." She suggested.

As one everyone rolled their eyes.

"So, all we know for that is that someone needs to keep a promise." Reyna groaned. "Ninth line?"

"_Even though she wept_." Alex, the Vulcan representative, said. "That sounds like whoever needs to keep her promise doesn't want to."

Nodding again, Reyna asked, "And the tenth line is _and a final battle to be won_. That's pretty self-explanatory. A giant battle at the end."

Sighing, Reyna, the Minerva representative, said, "We will discuss this later. All we can hope for is that this won't happen for some time, considering the two Neptune children. Unfortunately, that probably won't happen as the statue bothered to walk to us instead of waiting."

Sighing again, she said, "Go get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

**So there we go! What do you think of the prophecy? Please review- you need only one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to jt and Owltalon for reviewing. Here is the chapter I promised as a result of one review. Please enjoy, and I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 6: : Third Person POV**

It happened the next day during canoe racing. Someone was flirting with Emmy, and Percy was standing a few meters a way watching. Protective, brotherly instincts were flaming inside of him as he watched.

At the same time, the boy, a son of Mars that was always gaining new girlfriends only to dump them, said something to Emmy that made her smack him. Inside Percy, something snapped, and he growled angrily and instinctively sent a wave of water washing over the boy and pulling him into the river.

At this, a glowing green trident glowed over him while an identical one shown over Emmy.

_Reyna's POV:_

I was talking to Dakota when everything grew quiet. I glanced around, surprised, to see everyone staring at the two unclaimed campers. Dakota muttered, "Reyna? I think we need to select a camper from Mars and Mercury to go on a quest."

I nodded slowly. We had our two children of the sea.

"Emerald, Perseus," I called out. "If you and all other counselors could meet in the forum. We need to have a meeting.

Ten minutes later, we were all settled and staring at the two children of Neptune.

"Percy," I said suddenly. "Will you accept this quest?"

"I will." He said, sounding resigned. It was almost like he had gone on one too many quests... but that wasn't possible.

I nodded, then told him, "We know that Emmy will be going with you, but you need a child of Mercury and a child of Mars."

"Gwen and Dakota." He said instantly.

I nodded again, then asked, "Where will you go?"

"San Francisco Bay." Percy said grimly, groaning.

"What?" Everyone chorused.

He frowned and said, "I don't know, I just get this feeling that we need to find this old homeless guy on the pier there. Something to do with the bad side of the sea and Santa's evil twin."

"What?" Everyone chorused again. What in the Pluto was he talking about?

Percy shrugged and said, "That and him knowing everything and one question per capture. Other than that... But anyways, I figured we should ask him where Po- Neptune is." Thank the gods he corrected himself.

"How do you figure that?" Bobby asked, frowning.

He shrugged again and said, "_Two children of the sea_ is two children of Neptune, so why shouldn't _they shall fight to save the sea_ mean they shall fight to save Neptune."

"Ok, that does make sense." I admitted.

"But why this guy?" Gwen asked, making a face. "He sounds disgusting."

"He is." Percy said, sighing before groaning as the memory slipped again. "And him because he knows everything."

"Ok, and who is he?" Dakota asked, frowning.

"No idea, just that he is as slippery as a seal."

"Right, so we go to San Francisco Bay, find Santa's evil twin, ask him where dad is, and wing it from there?" Emmy asked.

"Sounds like it. Let's get rolling!" Dakota cried.

I rolled my eyes and told them, "You'll leave tomorrow morning."

**Sorry it is so short, I'm trying to get into bed right now. Hope you enjoy, and please review! The more the faster I review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here we go! I do not own Percy Jackson, that right belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 7: The Mean, Killing Machine is Broken :Dakota's POV:**

As we all left the forum, I pulled Gwen aside. I needed to talk to her. "Gwen, you do realize that, most likely, Percy has a girlfriend waiting for him somewhere?"

"Wha-? Oh, sorry, Dakota, what did you say?" She asked, looking distractedly at me before turning back to staring, lovesick, at the son of Neptune.

"Hey!" I snapped, pulling her around and slapping her. "Focus! I _said_, that most likely, Percy already has a girlfriend! I mean seriously, if he can get you, the girl who crushes on no one, to fall in love with him, that if he doesn't, I'm a daughter of Venus!"

"Dakota!" Gwen cried, shocked, as she stared at me. "How can you say that? I have a chance! Besides, if he's forgotten her, then that just gives me an even bigger chance!"

I stared at her and asked, "Gwen, do you hear yourself? I mean, seriously! This isn't like you!"

She stared back, and, realizing what she had just said, covered her mouth like she was going to throw up. "Oh my gods!" She gasped, "I can't believe I just said that!" Then she turned around and really did throw up into the bushes, causing a holly nymph to immediately get out of it and glare at us before racing towards her sisters, the naiads, to clean off, grumbling under her breath about rude Romans and how they never think of others when they throw up. I ignored her and pulled a tissue from where I knew Gwen kept them (as a daughter of Mercury, she was always prepared for a trip) and wiped her mouth gently.

"Hey, it's ok. At least you recognize the fact. If _you_ were a daughter of Venus, you wouldn't of. Be thankful that you did, saving you from possible heartbreak later." I told her. I heard a choking voice from behind me, and turning around, I saw one of Gwen's brothers racing off. Great. By nightfall, my reputation as the mean killing machine of the Mars Tent would be ruined.

** Sorry it is so short, I have to go bed. I'll try to make it longer. And for those of you worried about Percabeth- I will never forsake it! You'll have it, I promise! Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am! I'm sorry that it's been so long. rawr52- Thank you! You make me so happy with your reviews. To jt, lovethehungergames, and Owltalon- Thank you! You are the only other three who have reviewed this fic. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 8: He's Only A City Away :Emmy's POV:**

Oh my gods! I'm so excited. I'm a daughter of Neptune, I have a brother- like, kin, not just a really close friend -and I'm going on a quest! But then, it's to rescue Dad. That makes me sad. And I'm a poet, but I didn't know it! Anyways, Percy, Gwen, Dakota, and I were on our way to San Francisco Bay. Apparently, there was some dude that we had to find.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, we walked out onto a pier. Percy told us, "Look for some old guy. He's homeless, too."<p>

"What? A homeless guy knows everything." Dakota said, sounding skeptical.

My brother shrugged and said, "I don't know. I just remember bits and pieces, and only for a short moment of time."

He would have said more, but a man who matched Percy's description cried, "Perseus Jackson! I told you before, one question!"

He responded, racing towards him, "Per capture!"

Howling like a wounded dog, the man turned and dived into the sea. Percy and I jumped in after him, Gwen and Dakota waiting on the pier if he comes back out.

* * *

><p>Peering around under water, I noticed a seal. Looking on, I saw fish and other sea animals. No old man. Then, hearing a bark behind me, I turned around to see Percy grabbing onto the seal. 'What?' I thought, confused, before remembering what Percy had said. 'Slippery as a seal.'<p>

Not as a seal, he was a seal! The old man was Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea, who could change shape at will! Of course!

Racing over as fast as my legs could propel me, I grabbed hold as well, and together, we flopped out onto the pier, causing our friends to leap back in surprise.

* * *

><p>"Nereus?" Gwen gasped, staring at him. "That's who you meant?"<p>

Frowning, Percy replied, "I think so." Turning to the god, he questioned, "Where can we find Neptune?"

Nereus looked at him, then us, then back to him. "Romans and a greek?" He muttered in surprise. "Interesting. And two are siblings, except one is roman and the other greek. Interesting."

"What?" Gwen questioned, confused, while Percy clutched his head. Another of his headaches were coming on.

Deciding that we should figure this all out later, I demanded, "Neptune? Where can we find him?"

He yelped as I held my sword, Headland, to his neck and replied, "Crusty's Water Bed Palace! A block away from DOA Recording Studios! Procrustes' lair, a block away from the Los Angeles entrance to the Underworld!"

I nodded, told him thanks, and then raced away with my friends on my heels. I have a father to save, and he's only a city away.

**Heh heh. See what I did there? Only a city away, only a day away? Annie, anyone? No? Oh, well. I tried. Please review!**

**Headland- An area of high elevation more resistant to erosion than surrounding areas and less susceptible to flooding.**

**I went with this because, you know, high elevation is good in a fight, more resistant, less susceptible. Thank you !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite storied, and story alerted! You make me so happy! Also, I'm sorry about the wait. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 9: Migraines Are Monsters :Percy's POV:

I groaned as I followed Emmy. I had a massive headache, and it had something to do with what Nereus had said. But what? He had mentioned so many things, that I couldn't narrow it down!

"Emmy!" Gwen called, glancing at me. "Wait! We're only as strong as our weakest person, and right now, that's Percy." Ignoring my protest, she continued, "He's hurting right now, and it probably isn't helping that we're _running_ towards the city limit to get to a new city."

My sister eyed me, then slowed to a stop. "Sorry, Percy. I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Fine." I groaned, holding my head.

"No, you aren't." Dakota snapped. "Come on. Let's rest over here and talk about what Nereus said. We can make a plan, too."

I nodded once, then stopped because it made the pain worse. I then let the three girls guide me over to a table outside of a small ice cream place.

* * *

><p>"Right," Dakota continued as soon as we were all seated. "What do you think he meant, romans and greeks?"<p>

"It sounds," Gwen said slowly, "Like Percy is roman and Emmy is greek. Either that, or the other way around. Remember, Nereus said that there were two siblings, one greek, one roman. And you two are the only siblings here. But that doesn't make sense. There are only roman demigods."

I groaned again. "I think you're right, at least with the first part." I told her through clenched teeth. "My headache just got worse."

"Oh, dear, do you have a headache?" An old woman who was walking by asked. She was kind of chubby, lots of wrinkles, looked like someone's grandma. In short, harmless.

"Yes, he does. But we think it's more of a migraine." Emmy told her.

"Oh, let me help. I have some ibuprofen in here." She told us, rummaging in her purse. As she did, I noticed a small dog sitting by her feet. "If I can just find it... oh, here it is. Here you go, dear."

I took it gladly, subtly checking it to make sure it was, indeed, ibuprofen first. You can never be too cautious.

"Thank you." Gwen told her, smiling.

"Oh, no problem. It was the least I could do, considering."

"Considering what?" Dakota asked warily.

"Oh, nothing, dears. Just that I'm going to eat you now. I hope the medicine makes you taste better, Perseus Jackson." As the woman said this, the last two sentences turned into a snarl. Not so harmless after all. She then ushered her tiny chihuahua forward. "Go get 'em Sonny."

I groaned again as my headache, which had dulled to a low throb with the ibuprofen, came back. When Sonny started transforming into the chimera, it tripled in force. Groaning, I collapsed into my chair. If I had been standing, I would have fallen.

"Percy!" Emmy cried, heading for me, only to be called for by Gwen as her and Dakota uncapped their swords.

"Go." I croaked. "I'll be fine."

Looking dubious, she turned to help anyway.

* * *

><p>"Fear me, for I am the great mother of all monsters, Echidna!"<p>

"Isn't that some kind of anteater?" Emmy asked, even as I groaned for her to be quiet as my occasionally-there-memory told me that was a bad idea.

Echidna wailed angrily. "No! Why did you puny humans have to name that stupid animal after me? You always think of that!"

And, growling, she told the chimera, "Sick 'em!"

Growling just like his mother, it pounced on me, only to be intercepted by the three girls.

"Don't you dare!" Dakota cried, standing firm against him, and shoulder to shoulder with Emmy and Gwen.

"You'll have to get through us, first." Emmy added, raising Headland.

Growling still, the chimera attacked, and I could do nothing but watch as it swatted the three girls away like they were nothing but ants in its path.

Then, as I stared in horror at what I thought must surely be their, and my, demise, a hunting horn sounded through the sound of crowds pushing away from us, muttering things about a 'construction site'.

"Fire!" A voice shouted. And in response, a dozen silver arrows sprouted from Echidna and the chimera respectively. Wailing, they disappeared in a shower of golden sand.

* * *

><p>Gwen's POV:<p>

I stared in shock as the two monsters vanished and two dozen girls in silver took their place.

"Who are you?" I demanded, sparing Percy a glance as I did so. He wouldn't be too much help if it came to fighting, I noted, as I saw that he was holding his head in his hands. His headache was blasting his strength to pieces.

"They are the Hunters of Diana, demigod." A girl with long, auburn hair, done up in a braid, said cooly as she stepped forward. "I am Lady Diana."

At this, Dakota and I bowed, nudging Emmy to do the same.

"Rise, girls. But I must ask why the boy does not show the same respect."

"He is hurt, Lady Diana." I explained. "He suffers from migraines."

The goddess nodded, then said, "We will leave you, now."

Turning to her hunters, who were staring at Percy and whispering suspiciously, she told them, "Come, girls. Our hunt is finished. We shall make camp on the outskirts of the city."

"But the girls, my lady. And the boy." One of them protested.

"Silence, Phoebe. I will let the boy go this once, as he is suffering. As for the girls..." Lady Diana turned back to us and handed each of us a flyer for the hunt. "In case you ever wish to join us. You seem like strong girls."

"Thank you, Lady Diana." All three of us said in unision.

Nodding, she turned and ran, her hunters trailing after her.

**There! All done. And I made it longer to make up for the time. It still isn't that long, but oh well. Anyways, if some of you are wondering why the Hunters and Diana didn't recognize Percy, it is because Diana wasn't paying much attention to Percy's aura. Besides that, he had his head in his hands. They couldn't see his face. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**The above list is thanks to omgiloveit. Thank you all to those who reviewed! Also, I am so sorry! It has been weeks since I reviewed! Unfortunately, that is because I am moving soon. Which means that soon, I will only be able to update whenever I get to a computer. Which probably won't be often. Thankfully, this won't be happening until the family computer - as I don't have my own - is taken away to when we get it back. Too bad I can't type on a kindle. :( For now, enjoy! I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 10: Patience Isn't A Daughter Of Mars' Virtue :Emmy's POV:

As soon as the Hunters disappeared, I rushed to Percy's side. "Are you alright? Of course you aren't alright, you have a migraine. Ooh, I wish I could help! Wait a sec. Is there anything I can do to help?" I rambled.

"Woah, there. Slow down," Dakota laughed. "You sound like Gwen on a bad day."

"Hey!" Said daughter of Mercury protested.

"Worse," Percy groaned. "Like the Stoll Brothers."

He said it like a title, and I guessed it was. "Who?" I questioned him, then added hurriedly, "But if it makes it worse, you don't have to say."

Percy shook his head, "Sons of Hermes. Ouch. Shouldn't have said that."

He doubled over again, clutching his head, but this time, us girls were too distracted to care. "Hermes?" Gwen questioned. "Not Mercury?"

Percy groaned in response, shaking us from our astonishment.

"Forget about it," Dakota told him. "Don't even think of it. It isn't important, at least, not this important."

He nodded, gritting his teeth, before saying, "Water."

"Water?" Gwen asked, frowning. "I know that works for headaches, but..."

She trailed off, leaving 'this is a migraine' unsaid. But I thought aloud, "We're children of Neptune, so, what if water helps us? I know I fight better in the rain. What if it heals us?"

Percy grunted out, "Yes."

Immediately, Dakota hollered, "Waiter! Can we get some water?" in true I'm-a-daughter-of-Mars,-so-I-don't-need-to-be-polite fashion.

Gwen cracked up a bit, shaking her head and mouthing, "Waiter get water. Water is missing an 'i'! Heh heh!"

Dakota and I glanced at her nervously. If she was laughing about something as lame as that, she was obviously worried to her limits.

We didn't have time to think about it, though, as a waiter hurried up to us. "Here you go," he mumbled, glancing at Dakota nervously and Percy in pity. He thought we were insane. Perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV:<em>

I moaned in pleasure as water was poured over me, dripping into my mouth as it went. "Thank you."

"All better?" Gwen asked, leaning down into my line of sight.

I nodded, then said, "Let's get going. I want to be in Los Angeles by night fall. We can scout out Procrustes' lair using the cover of darkness that way, as well."

They nodded back, agreeing with me. Hopping up, I whistled. It echoed over the streets loud and clear. My questmates stared at me in shock.

"What?" I defended.

"Nothing, just... didn't expect that. What was it for?" Dakota asked.

Laughing as about a dozen cabs pulled up, I replied. "Haven't you ever heard a New Yorker whistle for a taxi before?"

"Umm, no, can't say I have," she muttered as we all headed for the cab in front.

* * *

><p>"Can you take us to LA?" I questioned as we climbed in. As I did, I got deja vu. Thankfully, the water was still working its magic. I got a slight headache, but it slipped away as fast as it had come.<p>

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed man eyed us. "You got money to cover that, kid? 'Cause I want it up front. No way am I taking you that far without it."

I dug into my pocket and drew out a handfull of gold denarii pieces. In Camp Jupiter, they weren't worth much. In the mortal world... well, the driver's reaction was less priceless than that.

"Whoa! Is that-? Are those-? Just a few is fine, your, uh, majesty?" As Bob - his nametag said it all - spluttered, his face started turning red and purple from embarrassment and lack of air.

As Gwen, Dakota, and Emmy got him to breath, I withdrew the bag and counted out ten denarii. I handed him five. "You'll get the second half on arrival," I told him.

He nodded frantically, shoving them into a nondescript brown paper bag before placing it carefully and calmly- was he bipolar or something? - in the glove compartment. Hmm. That's another question. Why is the glove compartment called the glove compartment? Did they used to actually keep gloves in there?

I continued to ponder as Bob screeched out onto the road.

* * *

><p><em>Dakota's POV:<em>

It took us about six hours to get there. We had Bob drop us off a block away. Then, as he took off with his new found riches, Percy led us around. I brought up the rear. Good thing, too. I had horrible night vision. We would have woken the whole city with all the banging we would make.

I stumbled, stopping myself from crashing into Emmy as she skidded to a halt. From what I could see, Percy was staring around the corner with horror in his eyes. Yeah, they were big enough for me to see. The brightness helped, though.

"Percy?" Gwen hissed from behind him. "What is it?"

He just shook his head and stayed there. Groaning, I raced forward. Don't blame me for what happened next, though. It's not as if I can control my patience as a daughter of Mars.

**There we go! Also, I should be getting another chapter up tomorrow. Hopefully. If we're lucky. It would be tonight, but it's time for bed. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**Yeah! I told you I would be updating today! Although, I am a bit upset by the number of reviews for the last chapter... probably because I only gave you twelve hours. Oh well. Also, I am going to be trying to finish The Son of Neptune before I move. I have actually known how it would end from the very beginning, and I am nearing that point. There is just one equation that I am uncertain of, but that will solve itself, unlike the math homework I'll be getting in a few months. Also, warning. I switch POVs a lot in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 11: A Monster's Hand and Foot :Gwen's POV:

Emmy and I winced in unison as Dakota slammed into the trashcan that was on the other side of the alleyway. If you want to know how she managed that, it probably had something to do with the fact that this alley was very small, only a meter wide.

In front of us, Percy dodged the flailing Dakota, who was struggling to get out of the garbage that had fallen on her. "Get me out!" She screamed, though it was muffled a bit.

"Quiet!" Percy hissed.

But it was too late. "Who's there?" A voice called, and suddenly, what little light the alley had was blocked by a giant. Ok, not a giant, but close enough for me. Procrustes was huge. "Demigods?" He rumbled. "Four of them? Come with me, come with me." As he was talking, he reached in and made a grab for Percy, who didn't have enough room to dodge due to the trashcan that had been knocked over and me behind him, though I did my best to back up.

"Percy!" Emmy cried, reaching for him. I knocked her back, stumbling, as Procrustes reached in again, mumbling something about a late night snack. I didn't like the sound of that.

A new voice distracted me from my thoughts. "Percy? Son?" It cried weakly.

"Dad!" Percy called back, thrashing to get out of Procrustes' grip.

"Come on, we can take him," Dakota muttered in my ear, and I realized that she had finally extracted herself from the garbage.

"You stink," Emmy murmured, gagging.

"Deal with it. Now come on, there can be only one plan here. Attack Procrustes, grab Percy, get Neptune. Correct?"

"I guess..." Emmy said, trailing off.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Something doesn't seem right."

At that moment, Percy cried, "Others! There are other monst- mmmm!" The last bit was because Procrustes covered his mouth. But we could guess.

"So, change the plan," I started. "Kill Procrustes, grab Percy, kill other monsters, get Neptune. Sound good?"

"Yes. Now let's do this thing!" Dakota cried, raising her sword and attacking. Emmy and I followed suit.

* * *

><p><em>NeptunePoseidon's POV:_

Percy was here, was the only thing I could think. I didn't know how, considering he had gone missing, or with whom, but I did know that he was in trouble. First, he had to get past Procrustes. Then, there were multiple monsters such as the gorgons - all three of them - and the minotaur. There were also dracnae (AN: I don't know how it's spelled, but...) and empousa.

And last but not least, the cage I was in. Made of stygian iron, there were only a few things that could break through it. Even fire from Hephaestus' forge wasn't on that list. Only water from the River Styx and Greek Fire could melt it. That, or break it with its own property's. But for that, you would need more stygian iron, which wasn't likely.

But that wasn't even the worst thing about it. There was some kind of magic that blocked mine. I couldn't do anything to help. That was doubled by Jupiter/Zeus' stupid law that us gods can't interfere in the mortal world.

Of course, we had all broken it at some point, but... I zoned out, remembering my not-so-recent meeting with the Lady Styx. Not the river, the lady. The goddess in charge of the river. A beautiful woman with black hair, black eyes, and a nice tan. Not the most pleasant of sorts, though she could be made to do things if you reasoned with her or it made sense. Like Athena, she bent to logic. She also hated owing someone, so she would repay them as soon as possible. Even if she didn't like the way.

That had been my most recent breaking of Jupiter/Zeus' law. I had pointed out that she owed Percy for saving all the gods, especially since she had let Luke dip in the Styx. We had come to an agreement on how she could stop owing him. Sighing, I broke out of my memory. Sighing again, I sat back, destined to only watch.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV:<em>

I struggled against Procrustes, trying to get free as my friends attacked him. "Let. Me. Go!" I growled, biting down on his finger. He only growled back.

I groaned in disappointment. Then, I called out to water. There was none. Of course there wasn't. They were keeping the god of the sea under lock and key, why would there be?

Next, I craned my head enough so that I could see. Gwen was attacking with her knives, flipping through the air like a gymnast. Dakota was hacking away at his legs with her sword. Emmy was climbing him like he was a tree trunk, using her knives - which made me worried, as she was best with a sword - to stab him, then climb. She was trying to reach me.

* * *

><p><em>Emmy's POV:<em>

I hissed in concentration as I climbed. Stab left knife. Pull out right knife, making sure it's painful. Swing up on right. Stab right knife. Pull out left knife, making sure it's painful. Swing up on left. Stab left knife.

Then, I was distracted as Procrustes' hand came swinging at me. Groaning, I hung from my left knife as I pulled out my right, stabbing it upwards and into the oncoming appendage. "That was for Dad," I hissed, then stabbed him a second time. "And that was for Percy."

As he pulled his hand away, I turned back to climbing. Stab right knife. Pull out left knife, making sure...

* * *

><p><em>Dakota's POV:<em>

I was doing what a child of Mars does best. Hacking and slashing and cutting like a maniac. I growled angrily as I saw Procrustes make a grab for Emmy. I cut off his big toe, grinning in satisfaction as it separated from his foot. The monster howled in pain. Although, whether it was because of me or Emmy, I wasn't sure.

I dodged his other foot, cutting off that big toe, as it came down, trying to stomp on me. We were playing whack-a-mole. I was the mole, he was the player, his foot was the hammer. So, more like whack-a-Dakota. Thankfully, Procrustes was losing. Now, where was Gwen?

* * *

><p><em>Gwen's POV:<em>

I yelled in triumph as I flipped over Procrustes' head again, slashing another 'X' into his head. This time was different, though. My goal was almost reached. I could almost see his brain. See - heh heh - , with most, one good slash with a knife would reveal the brain. But he had a head that was extremely solid, so it was taking longer. But I was almost there. Grinning, I changed direction, deciding to land next to Dakota.

"Hey!" I called cheerfully to her.

"There you are!" She cried, hacking away at Procrustes' legs. "Where have you been?"

"Flipping back and forth over Crusty's head," I replied, giggling. "Got to go."

She nodded, distracted as the monster's foot came down again, and I propelled myself upwards again.

**1,141 words! This is my longest yes, by almost three hundred words! Yes! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

** I'd like to say thank you to all those who reviewed, which would be rawr52.**

** Now, I am losing this computer that I am writing - typing - on right now in either one day or two. Depends when the movers take it. After that, I won't get it back until September. Yes, that's right. Three months, give or take a bit. Ugh.**

** Here we go. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 12: Procrustes Says Goodbye, Nico and Thalia Say Hi:Third Person POV:

Stheno frowned as she turned her boar tusks from the alley entrance to her sisters, Euryale and Medusa. "Should we help him?"

"Of course!" Medusa cried, surging forward. "We must turn that boy to stone!"

"No, sister!" The third gorgon hissed, grabbing her by the snake tongues on her head. "Procrustes goes down now, we attack. If we join him, in the tight space, we die too."

"But we don't really die," Stheno pointed out, frowning in concentration. To her sisters, it looked like it was hurting her.

"So? Do you want to go back to Tartarus?" Euryale countered, pulling Medusa's hair when she moved again. "It isn't a pleasant place, you know that. And remember what Mother always told us, once we became monsters?"

"Head, knees, and toes,

all will go

down the pit

if you end on a spit." Medusa and Stheno chanted the nursery rhyme dully.

Their sister eyed them in surprise. "Good job. I didn't think you did."

They glared.

* * *

><p><em>Gwen's POV:<em>

I frowned as I watched the gorgons converse. It looked as if they were having an argument. But about what?

Making a decision, I flipped over Procrustes' head again, landing beside Dakota. I sheathed my knives and drew my sword, hacking away at his legs.

"Dakota," I panted. "The gorgons are talking. What do you think?"

"Don't know, you're the smart one," came the reply.

I frowned again. Great Zeus, I was doing this too much. I was gonna get wrinkles before I hit thirty. "You're the daughter of Mars."

"Huh. Good point. Fine, want my advice? Duck."

I frowned. _Again_. "What? What does a duck have to do wi-" I was pulled to the ground by my friend as Procrustes swiped the air where I had been.

"Thanks," I told her, hopping back up again and resuming battle. "Now, what else do you have for me?"

"War council, probably. Gaea probably made the mistake of making all three in charge. Everyone knows they're worse than the Big Three when fighting each other." Dakota remarked, dodging to the left as Procrustes attacked.

I went to the right, then leapt into the air, flipping over the brute's head again as I drew my knives and sheathed the sword.

* * *

><p><em>Medusa's POV:<em>

"Mother, help us," I muttered as I walked away from my sisters and co-commanders. We had decided to stay put.

* * *

><p><em>Emmy's POV:<em>

I grunted in concentration as I continued to climb towards my brother, who seemed to be traveling farther and farther away as I got closer. "Hold. Still," I groaned at him.

Percy seemed to shake his head no, causing me to growl in anger. "I mean it!"

Then, I realized something. He was shaking his head in exasperation. Why? Because I was right below him. I was close enough to rescue him!

Grinning, I slashed Procrustes on the thumb with one of my knives, causing his hand to spasm. Percy dropped to the ground, rolling a yard before stopping. I followed suit, leaping up the moment I reached a standstill. Turning, the two of us unsheathed our swords, Riptide and Headland, and attacked. Dakota joined us as Gwen made one final flip back to our side. After about ten seconds, Procrustes turned to golden dust.

* * *

><p><em>NeptunePoseidon's POV:_

I sighed in relief as Percy was freed from Procrustes. Then, I watched as the four heroes turned to the other monsters, who faced them. But as they did, I recognized my daughter's face. So Emerald had made it to camp. Silently, I wished her and the others luck.

Then, I watched as the three gorgons yelled simultaneously, "CHARGE!"

Immediately, the horde of monsters did so, the minotaur and Medusa running straight for Percy. He swung Riptide once, twice. They were gone, sent to Tartarus.

In the meantime, the other three demigods battled as well. Emmy was a natural at the sword, I could tell. One of the girls was obviously a daughter of Mars/Ares and a master of the blade. The other I couldn't place until she paused in her gymnastics to look directly at me. She had Mercury/Hermes eyes and nose.

After a while, the fight got to me, and I started shouting encouragement. "Go, Percy! Whop their asses! Woo hoo, Emerald! Go, go, go!" Another was, "I don't normally cheer for Mars, but there's a time for everything!" It was Mars because I could sense her Roman-ness. Another, also Roman, was, "Yes! Go, child of Mercury, go!"

Ok, so I admit, they were a bit lame. But still. Anyways, they had almost won...

* * *

><p><em>In a world a block away- Nico's POV:<em>

I was in my room, in the Underworld, when I frowned as, suddenly, I felt a massive upsurging of monsters headed for Tartarus. "Strange," I muttered. "What's going on?"

I was about to ponder more when a voice cried, "I could ask you the same thing!"

I jerked around, falling out of bed and onto the floor as I did so. I then glared from my new position up at a black-haired, blue-eyed girl wearing a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. "Did you have to startle me?" I grumbled.

My cousin, Thalia's, eyes rose in surprise. Real, too, not fake. "Startle? I didn't think anyone could startle you anymore, what with your new I-know-who's-in-the-shadows-at-all-times power."

"Except for when I'm not concentrating," I pointed out. "Kind of hard then."

Thalia considered it, nodded, then asked, "What's strange?"

"A sudden rising in monsters going to Tartarus. Also, though I didn't know it, you being here in the Underworld, Dad's palace no less. What are you doing here?"

"Lady Artemis gave me time off to look for Percy. She couldn't spare all of the Hunters for it, what with all the monsters and Gaea, but she could spare me. So, I've been looking everywhere. That includes the Underworld. And when I entered via the Central Park entrance, I thought that I might as well ask for your help. I mean, what could happen?"

I nodded, then invited, "So, want to check out that disturbance? It might have to do with Percy. We can ask my Dad where it is, then go."

She grinned in response. "Let's go."

**Um, right, so, there we go. Anyways, I will be publishing another chapter soon. Today, hopefully. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**Right, so, hi! I'm not leaving room for reviews for the last chapter because, well, I want to finish this story before I lose the computer. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 13: Ladies and Lords, Kins and Queens! :Thalia's POV:

I sighed in pleasure as I ran. Nico and I were headed for Hades' throne room, and at the speeds we were going, the wind was blowing in our faces. Nico had a frown on his face as he kept brushing his long, black hair out of his eyes. But me? I had a grin. I might have been frowning if I had long hair, but mine was short and spiky. So, I was fine.

Turning a corner, I ran right into Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. Biting back a gasp of surprise, I instead let out a "Sorry!" and continued running, gaining back my balance as I did so.

Ignoring the shriek of anger coming from the woman, I glanced back to look at Nico. He was running along the wall, leaping out of range of his stepmother. "Get back here, DiAngelo!" The woman cried.

"Sorry, gotta run!" I shouted back at her, slowing down to grab Nico's arm before picking up speed, dragging him behind me.

"Slow! Down!" Nico gasped out, trying to pull his limb from my hand.

"No can do!" I replied, grinning cheekily at him. "Now hurry up! Don't you want to see your dad?"

"Not particularly, no," The son of Hades grumbled, finally retrieving his arm from me just in time to straighten down into a bow as we burst through the throne room doors and say, "Our apologies, Father, for interrupting your council. We come with an anxious request."

Intrigued, I looked around the room. Being my first time, I drank in everything within my sight. Black marble floors and a high ceiling, towering pillars and pictures etched into the walls. There were also, I noted, skeletons guarding the door who were glaring at us. I glared back, and they stopped. Turning around, I noticed that Nico was telling the truth. There was an Iris-message in the center of the room with an annoyed looking Zeus, the picture of an angry father who just had his business interrupted.

Making a snappy and not very likable - to me - decision, I bowed as well and murmured, "Father. Lord Hades." Respect. The one thing that didn't come easily to me after I tried, for the simple reason that I hadn't tried.

Zeus nodded stiffly to us, accepting our apologies, before turning to Hades and saying, "Contact me when you are finished here." With a swish of his arm, the IM disappeared, leaving us with a very upset Lord of the Dead.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Nico and I exited the throne room, in one piece. Each. Otherwise, that would be disgusting. Us two cousins, in one body... urgh. Don't even think about it.<p>

"That went well," Nico sighed.

"Well?" I questioned. "He screamed at us for the first ten minutes!"

"Me," he corrected. "He screamed at me for the first ten minutes. And then, we hardly had to ask for directions before he was telling us. It went very well."

"Still..." I grumbled. "I don't like being screamed at by someone who can snap his fingers and either a, summon skeletons to kill us, or b, suck our soul out of our body and kill us himself."

"Then feel lucky he isn't your father," Nico countered.

I nodded, knowing he was right, for once. Then, I stated, "Come on. According to your father, the disturbance is happening only a block away from the Los Angeles entrance to the Underworld. Whoever is causing it is just plain stupid."

"That sounds like Percy," Nico commented, grinning.

I grinned back, "Let's go." As I did, I got deja vu. (AN: Thalia did this at the end of Chapter 12.)

* * *

><p><em>NeptunePoseidon's POV:_

Anyways, they had almost won when I noticed Stheno heading for Emmy, who was busy fighting two dracaena. "Emmy!" I called out, desperate for my only daughter not to be killed. "Behind you!"

She didn't seem to hear me, but Percy did. Giving out a yell, he killed Euryale, the monster he was fighting, and dived between the two women. Almost immediately, Stheno gave a yell of success and my son screamed in pain.

"Percy!" Emmy cried, killing off the dracaena and turning to her brother.

I moaned in horror, realizing what had happened. In his desperateness to reach his sister and protect her, Percy hadn't made sure to protect his back. Stheno's sword had gone right into his only weak spot. "Styx!" I screamed, banging on the bars of my cage. "Styx!"

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV:<em>

I shadow-traveled us out of the Underworld, just in time to hear someone yell, "Styx!"

"Sounds like someone's upset," Thalia observed, walking in the direction of the yell, which was coming from down the street.

I grunted in response, racing ahead of her and ignoring her cry of, "Nico!"

Upon entering the place, I was glad I had. There were monsters all of around us, two demigods - no, four, two were on the floor, and Poseidon was in a cage - how? what? huh? - , screaming "Styx!" over and over again.

"You help the demigods, I'll get Poseidon," Thalia hissed in my ear.

I shook my head, pulling her back as she moved. "No. That cage is made of stygian iron. Only some things can damage it, and one happens to be this." I pulled out my sword. Dark as night and made of stygian iron, which was only in the Underworld, of which my father was king of.

She stared at me, then nodded. "Go."

I went, racing across the street to the Lord of the Sea. When I reached him, I swung with my sword. It cut through the bars as if they were butter.

Poseidon nodded his thanks to me before racing for the two demigods on the far end. Now, I saw that one was still, while the other was crying as she protected him.

My sixth sense went wild, and I blocked a swing from a telkhine as it attacked me.

* * *

><p><em>Thalia's POV:<em>

I gritted my teeth in anger as another monster attacked me. They were really starting to annoy me. I mean, seriously, couldn't they just let me get to two of the standing demigods?

Growling, I sent him to Tartarus and slipped in next to the girls. One had a gleam in her eye, enjoying the fight, while the other was concentrating on getting to Poseidon. Glancing up, I noted that the cage was slashed open and the god was gone.

I hissed to her, "Don't bother. He escaped."

Mistake, I realized as they both turned their weapons on me. I blocked their swords and told them, "I'm on your side!"

They both paused, glancing at me for only a moment, before returning to the fight. Not completely, though. "I don't recognize you from camp," the burly one commented.

I shrugged in response. "And I don't recognize you. Big deal."

It turned out that it was, though. "What? But everyone knows Dakota!" The other girl protested.

"Except me, apparently," I laughed, then gritted my teeth again as a hellhound clipped my arm. "That's it. I've had it." Focusing, I sent power into the sky, draining me a bit. Still focusing, I then brought it down to earth in many mini lightening bolts. Each struck a monster, destroying every last one.

Sighing, I then realized that the girls were staring at me in shock, mouths open, before recovering and pointing their weapons at my throat. Two words. Uh. Oh.

**1,242 words! This is my longest chapter! Woo! Anyway, for those of you confused about Percy - if he's been struck in his Achilles' spot, then he's dead, and why is Emmy protecting him instead of helping Dakota and Gwen? - that will all be explained, hopefully next chapter. As for Dakota and Gwen, they haven't realized that Percy is down yet, which is why they aren't upset. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**Thalia- daughter of Zeus**

**Nico- son of Hades**

**Hello! So, I just learned that, while just about everything is being packed up, my mom and dad still need this computer. So, I get it for about nine more days than I thought I did! Yippee! More time to finish this story off! Anyways, I would like to say thank you to emthereble and rawr52 for reviewing and those who alerted or favorite storied this story. You all make me so happy! Also, I don't remember if they know about Percy having the Achilles' Curse. So, they don't know. At least, I don't think they do, so that's what I'm going with. Another warning, as well. I switch POVs a lot in this chapter. And with most of them, I go back in time a bit... I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 14: Whirlpool's Affect Everyone But Children of the Sea God :Dakota's POV:

Alright, this girl was ticking me off. First, she comes into our battle, fighting like a pro. Then, she insults me by saying that she doesn't recognize me. I'm the Daughter of Mars, Survivor of the Second Titan War, Centurion of Camp Jupiter! Everyone at Camp knows who I am! Anyways, I'm getting off track here. The next thing she does shocks both me and Gwen. She does something more powerful with lightening than even Jason has ever done. She incinerates every monster with their own little ones.

I stared at her in amazement, then pointed my sword at her. Savior or not, she was powerful, and I wasn't taking any chances. Gwen was thinking the same, I realized, as I felt her bring her knives up.

"Who are you?" The daughter of Mercury snarled.

She paused, then stated, "Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

I frowned. "What? Who's Zeus? And Artemis?"

She gaped at me before saying, "Zeus, King of the Gods? Ring a bell? And Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, the moon, childbirth, etc."

Now it was our turn to act like fish. "But Jupiter is King of the Gods! And that goddess, that's Diana!"

The girl frowned. "I'd like to think that I know my own father and Lady."

It went on like that for several minutes before a yell of shock interrupted us.

* * *

><p><em>Emmy's POV:<em>

I had been fighting, when suddenly, Percy was saving me, but being stabbed at the same time. For the rest of the fight, I protected him. For some reason, he had let out a horrible yell as well. (AN: See AN at the top.) I mean, I'm sure that it was painful, not to mention startling, but it sounded like it came straight out of a horror movie.

Not knowing if my brother was bleeding out, though, frightened me even more. So I was crying. And I continued crying even when Neptune, my father, gently pushed me out of the way and took over my spot. I kept crying while I lay over Percy, administering first aid, the one thing I knew that could actually help him as he lay, moaning in pain. I pressed on, throughout the fact that I knew I was going into shock, tears crawling down my face, even when Neptune knelt down next to me and - again - gently pushed me out of the way, again taking over my spot.

I turned away from my brother, not wanting to see his paling face, which was tear tracked just like mine, but from pain instead of fear. I continued crying, letting it mix with the dirt also covering my face as I buried my face into a black t-shirt that had appeared out of nowhere. I kept letting loose the tears when the person moved. However, I was shocked from sobs into silence when the chest I was resting on vibrated violently as the person gave a yell.

* * *

><p><em>Nico's POV:<em>

I had been fighting to reach the two figures and Poseidon for a long time, as, to my annoyance, the monsters parted like the sea for him before closing up on me. Soon, though, every single one was incinerated by Thalia. Giving a sigh of relief - and I'll kill anyone who saw and tells someone else - I hurried over to my targets.

Once there, though, my sight was blocked by a mane of black, curly hair - what was it with demigods having black hair, anyway? Percy, Thalia, me, this person - as the person to whom it belonged practically fell into me. I held her awkwardly, having no girlfriend, and thus no girl experience besides my sister, was coming back to bite me.

Twisting uncomfortably, I managed to look at who the boy was. And when I did, I screamed in shock, the sound echoing over the almost deserted street.

* * *

><p><em>NeptunePoseidon's POV:_

After the son of Hades released me from my cage, I ran for my children. The monsters in my way took one look at me before racing away. Except for those that were attacking Emmy and Percy.

When I reached them, I gently pushed Emmy down and turned on the monsters. Growling, I deflected their attacks. As I did so, I reached out to the water I knew should be right there. There was just one problem. It wasn't. No matter how far I went, the water was still gone. Growling even more, I tried to create a hurricane. It didn't work. I was gnashing my teeth by then. Why wouldn't it work? Usually the water responded with just one command, leaping out of the groun-. That b%#&$! I screamed silently in my head. Gaea was blocking all the water from me. And pipes wouldn't work because at least part of them were in the ground, and that knocked out water fountains, sinks, etc.

I cursed again and again in my head before realizing that all the monsters were gone. Not bothering to figure out how, I turned to Percy and Emmy. Noting that my daughter was crying, but my son was dying, I turned my attention to both. I - once more - gently pushed her away and towards the approaching Nico while I began pressing my hands to his wound. I knew that he had the Achilles' curse, and if Styx came through like she promised... thinking of which, where was she? I was about to scream for her again when a terrible cry startled me.

* * *

><p><em>Percy's POV:<em>

Emmy. My sister. The words already sounded right to me, and it was proved by me having that I'm-your-older-brother-so-I-have-to-protect-you feeling. So the moment I heard my dad's cry, I was moving. No matter what, I had to protect her. There was just one problem with that plan. I couldn't protect her if I was dead. And when a sword pierces your one mortal spot because you were in too much of a hurry to bother protecting it, you find that that problem suddenly becomes a giant whirlpool that's sucking you down. Unless you're a child of Neptune/Poseidon. Which means it's a perfect metaphor, because instead of dying, I found myself bleeding out on the floor with Emmy protecting me until Dad pushed her out of the way.

After that, I fell unconscious, unable to keep my eyes open any longer, and being able to relax knowing that Dad was taking over my protection detail.

**Um... right, I said that I would explain Percy living in this chapter. And now I haven't. At least, not straight in a paragraph or anything. However, if you look closely, you'll find that all the pieces that you need are right there, waiting for you. Hint: focus on Neptune/Poseidon. Now, I hope you enjoyed! Also, has anyone noticed that the past chapters have been more than 1000 words long? (This one was 1079.) Yeah, that's on purpose. I've been making sure that that happens, because I hate reading short chapters on stories that aren't one-shots, so I assumed that you all feel the same. So, you're welcome! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**Thalia- daughter of Zeus**

**Nico- son of Hades**

**Thank you to omgiloveit and rawr52 for reviewing! Also, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I was on a trip. Anyways, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 15: Styx; A Name, A Person, And A Curse :Gwen's POV:

Dakota and the girl - Thalia - had been fighting for a while now. I had been, too, but I stopped after a little bit. Thanks to my ADHD, though, I was fidgeting like a buffalo that's high. My eyes darted all around, catching sight of a group of people on the other side of the street before darting away, back to the daughters of Mars and Jupiter/Zeus. I was a little confused on that aspect, what with knowing about Romans, but now hearing all about Greeks.

As Dakota opened her mouth for yet another comment, a scream interrupted her. I jerked around, looking towards where it had come from. The group of people I had glimpsed only moments before. Now, I realized that Percy and Emmy had never joined us. Suddenly, I found that my legs were moving, carrying me over to them, where I knew they must be. I skidded to a halt as I reached them, registering Thalia and Dakota doing the same.

After the strange girl did so, she approached an emo-looking boy who was awkwardly holding Emmy. "What is it?" She demanded.

He turned to us, bringing the daughter of Neptune along at the same time, and said, "We found him, Thalia. But he's- um... I don't know how to say it. It's confusing, and I can't figure anything out."

He wasn't the only one who was confused. The only thing I got out of that was that they had been looking for Percy. Unless, of course, it was another boy lying on the ground behind him and surrounded by blood. Wait. Blood?

I pushed my way forward, not that it was hard. He didn't resist at all. Falling to my knees, I dug out some ambrosia and nectar, plus some water, and offered it to Neptune, who was kneeling beside Percy.

Not even looking up, the god grabbed the items and practically shoved the medicine down his son's throat. He used so much that I was almost tempted to stop him, out of fear that Percy couldn't stand it and would burn up.

Only then did Thalia speak up, if you ignore the gasp of surprise and horror she gave minutes before. "It won't work. That's his spot. Or at least, it must be, there's no other explanation."

"Spot?" Emmy questioned, gulping, as she pulled herself together and pushed away from Mr. Emo.

"Percy bathed in the River Styx," the boy explained.

"The what?" I interrupted him.

"A river in the Underworld," Dakota told me. "If you dip in it, like Achilles, and focus on one spot, while being physically and emotionally strong enough, then that place will become your mortal spot. If it is pierced in any way, then you die, even if you wouldn't had it not been your spot. However, everywhere else is invulnerable. But that's a Greek myth."

"So?" Mr. Emo asked. "The Greek gods live, in their own way. You know, immortal and all. Surely you know that, as you're traveling with Imperial Gold weapons and Percy."

"It's the Roman gods that exist, not Greek." Dakota snapped before muttering something along the lines of, "Idiot boy."

Said idiot opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted him. "Let's forget about our Roman versus Greek thing right now. Continue what you were telling Thalia, as I believe that we all want to know what is going on with Percy."

He nodded. "As I was saying, Percy bathed in the River Styx, but don't be so quick to judge, Thalia. That's what is different. He is dying," all four of us girls let out a sob of despair here, "but not the way he's supposed. If that was his mortal spot, he would have dropped dead immediately. Which is why I'm so confused."

"Lord Poseidon?" Thalia questioned the god.

Not even looking up, he murmured, "IM Lady Styx. She will explain."

"IM?" Dakota remarked. "Instant messaging? Now isn't the time to be funny, Lord Neptune." His form flickered. "Gods know that demigods can't use phones."

Thalia, who had been explaining the whole Neptune/Poseidon battle to Mr. Emo, laughed. "An IM isn't an instant message, but an Iris message. Nico?"

The boy, who I guessed was Nico, pulled out a small box from his pocket. When he opened it, a rainbow formed, and, tossing a large gold coin in - which promptly vanished, causing us Romans to gape - he stated, "Iris, please accept our offering. Show us Lady Styx in the Underworld."

As Dakota opened her mouth to ask him what that was supposed to do, an image formed.

* * *

><p>A pretty woman glanced up from where she was lying in the waters of a river in a dark, desolate place. How she got that tan was beyond me. "Ah, Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades," cue all Romans, plus me, to gape at her, "What are you calling about?"<p>

"He is calling for me, Styx," Lord Neptune - or was that Poseidon? - answered her, not bothering to glance at her either. "Why isn't Percy healing?"

"I have done what I could," Lady Styx stated angrily. "Even though I didn't want to. Just like I promised to you, I removed the curse upon his would-be death. As such, he never died, and can never regain it, not even in a later life, if he should choose it. However, do not mistake me for a goddess of healing. It is his fault that his ex-mortal spot is in a fatal position. If he heals, he lives. If not, then my blessing of removing my curse is for nothing. Blame him." And with that astonishing announcement, the goddess swiped a hand through the rainbow, disjointing it and stopping the connection.

* * *

><p>"Styx," NeptunePoseidon cursed. "Come, all of you. Take my hands and close your eyes, I will transport all of us to my palace. Move quickly now," he added as we hesitated. "The sooner the better, for Percy will have a greater chance of living."

At this, all of us, Roman and Greek, hurried to him and did as he said. There was a flash of golden light that I could see even from behind my closed eyelids, a rush of wind, and then the peaceful feeling of water surrounded me.

** 1,046 words! And, I've explained how Percy lived. Poseidon made a deal with Styx! Told you the clues were there. Omgiloveit, did you guess correctly?**

** Right, so, I'll update tomorrow if possible. Right now, I need to do one of my other stories. *sigh* I should have done it days ago. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**Thalia- daughter of Zeus**

**Nico- son of Hades**

**Sorry about not putting this up before! I could have sworn I did, but… And now, I must thank Wix! If I hadn't put this on there, then it would be on the computer, and not the internet, and I wouldn't be posting this and I would be incapable of writing new chapters! Anyways... thank you to those who have reviewed, favorite storied, or alerted.**

**Owltalon - Thank you for reviewing all of those! It meant a lot, most wouldn't bother. Also, yeah, the river thing was in the one by Rick Riordan.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson. That right - and what a beautiful one it is! - belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 16: Curse These Interruptions! :Thalia's POV:

When I opened my eyes, I gasped and quickly shut them again. Then, I pinched myself before opening them. When I had, I stared in astonishment. I wasn't dreaming. And yet, that was what it felt like. The beauty around me made Olympus's pale in comparison. But maybe that was just me, seeing as I'm afraid of heights, and Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. In other words, high. But still... it was amazing. There were merpeople everywhere, hurrying around carrying things, and coral had grown so that it formed pillars that supported the marble ceilings.

"This is amazing," I breathed.

Poseidon looked happy, "So you think so? Good, good. Because you're going to be staying here for a while."

"What? Why?" Dakota questioned.

"While Percy heals," he explained. "Also, Polybotes is rising. He will attack Atlantis in three days time. Now, I assume you have a prophecy?"

Nico and I both shook our heads. "We were just looking for Percy," I explained. "And we only just teamed up."

All us Greeks turned to the Romans. "Well?" Nico questioned.

"Yes, we do," Gwen stated. "Do you wish to discuss it?"

"Yes," Poseidon answered, nodding. "Now come. We will place Percy in the med bay under the care of the doctors. Then, we talk."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, all of us were sitting around a large, oval, marble table. "This is beautiful," the black-haired, green-eyed girl breathed, staring at the carvings on it.<p>

Poseidon smiled, thanked her, and then asked, "The prophecy?"

Dakota nodded. "The first line is 'Two children of the sea'. That's obvious. Two children of Neptune. Er...," she glanced at us. "Or Poseidon."

"Wait," Nico interrupted. "One is Percy. Who's the other?"

The third girl smiled shyly. "I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Emerald, call me Emmy, daughter of Neptune. Percy's half-sister."

Mine and Nico's mouths dropped. "You're joking. A girl version of Percy? We're doomed," my cousin groaned.

"Anyway," Gwen said, glaring at him. "Accompanied by Mars and Mercury. Accompanied by a child of Mars - Dakota - and one of Mercury - me. Third line is they shall fight to save the sea."

"Which you have done, by saving me," Poseidon put in. "Fourth line?"

"Found by the third," Emmy stated, frowning. "What does that mean? Who's the third?"

"I think... I am," Nico said slowly. "I found you guys, right? And I'm the third Big Three child to come into play - officially, of course - in the Greek world. The third."

"What?" I questioned, joining my newfound cousin in frowning. "I was. Bianca, you, me, Percy."

Nico shook his head. "No. Percy was the first to make it to Camp Half-Blood. Then you, when... well... you know, the Golden Fleece. Bianca left for the Hunters, so she doesn't count. That leaves me as the third."

I nodded, seeing his logic. Although, if I hadn't, I probably would have anyway. I knew he was avoiding the real reason that Bianca wasn't the third. She was dead. "Fifth line?" I asked.

"Then rescued by the stranded bird," Dakota stated.

I almost choked. What? This was so not fair! I would have to reveal my dearest secret! Not even Poseidon or Nico knew it! Not even my father, Zeus, King of the Skies! Only me and Percy!

"Whatever that means." Emmy sighed.

"I know," a new voice cut in. We all looked up, and stared as a mermaid rushed in, closely following the new arrival.

"I tried to stop him, my lord!" She gasped, giving a curtsy.

"It is fine, Christine," Poseidon said, waving her away. "You could do nothing. Now, please, leave us, and help your fellow people. Percy, come."

Smiling, a newly healed - wow, he was new in a lot of things. New voice, new arrival, newly healed, you get the point - son of Poseidon - the demigod kind, thank you - sat down next to his father. "However, I will leave it to Thalia to tell. It's her secret, and she gave it to me in complete confidence. I won't be the one to unleash it."

I rolled my eyes. Complete confidence? Yeah right. I'm surprised the Head of MI6 doesn't know it by now. Um, you know what, self? Bad thing to joke about, considering he or she is a spy that knows just about all the secrets in the world. I'm astonished martians on Mars don't know it by now! Then, I realized that everyone was staring at me. "What?" They kept it up. "Oh, fine. But only for the prophecy." I stopped, nervous. I would have been completely still while I contemplated how best to put it, except I couldn't stop fidgeting. ADHD, remember self? Soon, five minutes had past, and I broke. "I'mafraidofheights," I mumbled, all in a rush.

"What?" They all asked as one.

I opened my mouth, only to be interrupted by Percy. "I won't make you say it again, Thals. Sh-"

He was interrupted by Emmy squealing and hugging him. "You know who she is! I just realized that! And no headache!"

"Am I missing something?" Nico questioned as Dakota and Gwen cheered as well.

Percy opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted - urgh! Enough with the interruptions! - by a great, booming voice. "Brother! I ask permission to come into your realm."

"Hera," Percy and Poseidon growled at the same time.

"You may enter, but only for a minute. Then, my boundaries will cast you out again."

"That is all I ask, brother."

There was a golden light, us demigods shielded our eyes while it was there, and then Hera, Queen of the Gods, was in its place. "I come with a message."

"What?" Percy growled. Hey, what can I say? He has a grudge against her that Annabeth somehow passed along.

"I sent you to Camp Jupiter without your memories. Ah!" She held up a hand as everyone surged forward. "And I gave them back when I thought you dead. Now, your thoughts are too well guarded for me to take them again. Besides, your friends," please, let the jury note that the word 'friends' was growled with lots and lots of passion, "would have just told you. That is all. Good day, brother."

"I can't say the same, sister," Poseidon sighed. She disappeared. "Now, Percy. What were you going to say about Thalia?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thalia's afraid of heights, but she's a daughter of Zeus. Thus, the stranded bird."

I hid my eyes, not wanting to see their shock, not about this, but I did let loose a laugh when I heard Nico say, "Thus, Percy? Thus? Who uses the word 'thus' anymore?"

"Sixth line was the memories shall surge." Percy stated, ignoring Nico. I uncovered my eyes. "That's obvious, now. Hera, thinking I was going to die, took that last second to restore my memories all at once. The seventh line was-"

"A promise to be kept," Emmy interrupted - curse these interruptions!, "That's easy, too. Styx kept her promise to Poseidon to take away Percy's curse."

"Eighth line?" Said god asked.

"Even though she wept," Dakota answered. "Styx, while she kept her promise, didn't want to. Now, the ninth, and final, line is and a final battle to be won. That has yet to happen."

"Which means we have to prepare ourselves," Poseidon stated grimly. "Come, I will take you to-"

He was interrupted - gods! - by a dolphin swimming in and shouting something that, astonishingly, I could understand. By the others faces, I knew they could too. "Polybotes is attacking the North Gate!"

**There! 1,265 words! Also, the prophecy has been gone over. I'd say that you could skip the rest because it completely gives the end away in the final line, but you know what they say. Prophecies have double meanings. *evil grin* Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, and also that it it is so small. Unfortunately, I am having trouble with my muse for this story. I am for all my stories. Some are better then others, and others aren't. Also, I have lots of homework and also sports five out of seven days. So I am really sorry, it's just things intervene.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and also to those who are still sticking this story out, even though it is not the best it could be and with these last long periods of time between updates. Plus, the Mark of Athena is out now! So if you guys read this chapter... thank you for continuing with the real book and the sequel out!**

Chapter 17: An Inherited Seaweed Brain : Poseidon/Neptune's POV:

"What!?" I yelled, fury evident in my voice. How dare he attack me when I just got Percy back! Plus, I had only just met Emmy! I growled angrily, turning to Delphin and ordering, "Tell General Tyson to prepare the troops. On your back to discuss strategies - we'll talk in the War Room - fetch Lady Amphitrite and Lord Triton." Now lowering my voice so that none of the demigods could hear me, I added, "And tell them to behave. I will not tolerate rude behavior."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon," Delphin replied, bowing to me. Turning to Percy and Emmy, he bowed to them and whistled, "Lord Percy, Lady Emmy." With that, he sped away.

* * *

><p>Emmy's POV:<p>

I was in shock. A dolphin named Delphin - 'heehee' my ADHD said - bowed to me and called me Lady!

Slowly, though, I became aware of a voice - no, I argued with myself, voices - calling my name. "Huh?" Was my super smart response.

Thalia and Nico laughed. "Oh, you are totally related to Percy," they chorused.

I blushed, while said boy cried, "Hey!"

Rolling her eyes, Dakota pleaded, "Can we go kick some monster butt? My sword is itching to be in battle!"

Nep-Posidon grinned. "Just like your father."

"Not sure if that's a good thing," Percy muttered.

"Huh?" The daughter of Mars questioned.

"We don't get along," my half-brother shrugged. "Has to do with the fact that I beat him when I was only twelve with hardly any training."

Our mouths dropped. "You what?" Gwen gasped. "How?"

"A little help from the sea," he shrugged, then coughed, "Dad? Shouldn't we go help win the battle?"

"Huh? Oh, yes! Yes, let's go. You all are already suited up, so let's go!"

As we swam toward the North Gate, I heard Thalia mutter to Nico, "So that's where Percy gets his seaweed brain. His father."


	18. Chapter 18

**Gwen- daughter of Mercury**

**Dakota- daughter of Mars**

**Emerald/Emmy- daughter of Neptune**

**Perseus/Percy- son of Poseidon**

**Thalia- daughter of Zeus**

**Nico- son of Hades**

**Once again, I am so sorry for the long time between updates. Thank you to those who reviewed as well. Now, on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 18: Emeralds are Precious and Need to be Kept Safe :Percy's POV:

I looked around me in awe as we swam to the North Gate. It had been a while since I was last in Atlantis, and then I hadn't seen much of it. There was a battle going on then, after all. Suddenly, I realized that soon there would be one again. Sighing, I wondered if there would ever be a time I could see my dad that wasn't right after or before a big battle. Shaking my head, I concentrated on where we were going.

The War Room was evidently only a mile away from the North Gate, so messages could pass quickly. This also meant that, even though my dad had forgotten about meeting there to discuss strategy after his ADHD moment - who knew the gods had it too? - we didn't have to alter our course. Shaking my head to get rid of _my_ ADHD thoughts, I thought instead of the battle to come. For all we knew, not of all us could make it out alive. Just because the prophecy said we would win didn't mean we would all survive. And that brought something to mind...

* * *

><p>"Dad?" I questioned, moving forward to swim beside him. "I was wondering if you could keep Emmy out of the fight."<p>

"What? Why?" Poseidon asked, obviously confused.

"She barely made it through the last one," I pointed out. "If I hadn't heard you yelling to her, she would have died."

"And yet, you are one who almost died. Should I keep you out of the battle?" Poseidon asked, turning my words against me.

Almost growling in anger, I cried, "NO! Besides, I didn't die!"

"Neither did Emmy," Dad pointed out calmly.

Searching my mind desperately for another point, I said, "That was only a fight against a few monsters. This is a battle against hundreds, plus Polybotes! There's a difference!"

"Indeed, and that is that this is taking place under water. You, me, and Emmy will all be in our element. Fighting will be easier for her. If anything, you will be have a harder time after almost dying. Also, you will have to change your style of fighting. You can't let some strokes get through just because they won't hit your Achilles' Heel."

"Emmy's only trained for a little bit, though! I have for five years!"

"So, -" Dad started to continue only to be interrupted by Nico.

"Hey! Aren't we going in here?"

We both looked up to find ourselves passing a large building made of marble and coral that said 'War Room'. It didn't look much like a room, but...

* * *

><p><em>PoseidonNeptune's POV:_

As I registered the son of Hades words, I noticed that we had reached the War Room. I nodded in response to his question and led the demigods inside while thinking over the conversation I had with my son. I understood why he wanted Emmy out of the fighting. In fact, I agreed with all his points. I just wanted to trap him with them so he could stay behind too.

In the Battle of Manhattan, I hadn't exactly had a choice. There were only about one hundred demigods to protect Olympus from an army of monsters and Kronos himself. Percy couldn't stay back. Here, though, it was an army of monsters and Polybotes against an army of mermen, sea creatures, me, Triton, and Amphitrite. Oops. I forgot about my army of cyclopses. The point was, Percy could afford to stay back this time. He could let others do the work for him.

The other demigods could do as they wanted. Thalia, the hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus, was powerful. I didn't need to worry about her being hurt and facing anyone's wrath. Nico, the son of Hades, was also powerful. I didn't need to worry about my brother sending me to Tartarus. Gwen, the daughter of Mercury, well... she wasn't that powerful, but she was still capable, and I didn't fear Mercury. Besides, the Roman gods had never cared for their children the same way Greeks did. Well, except for me and Pluto. We both treasured ours. And, of course, Diana could not have children, so she treated her hunters as her own and cared for them. As for Dakota, daughter of Ares... she could take care of herself well and she knew it.

I knew I couldn't keep Percy out of the battle, though. I had tried and not managed, and I knew he was more powerful than any son I had ever had before. That included Triton. Had Percy accepted Zeus' offer of godhood, I knew I would have been required to make him prince. It didn't matter to us Greek gods who was older, only who more powerful. But then, I realized I was getting off track. I knew I couldn't keep Percy away, but I could Emmy. Or, at the very least, assign bodyguards. She was one of the only daughters I had ever had. In my existence, all three thousand years, I had only had thirty-two. The rest of my children were all sons. I wanted to keep her alive. I had to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, almost 1000 words. I would go longer, but I have to go now and I want to get this up before I do, so enjoy! Please review!<strong>


	19. Adoption

Hey, guys. So, I'm really sad that I'm doing this, but I just don't have the inspiration to write this story anymore. No one reviewed my last chapter either, so that kind of put me on a downer. The thing is, I have this story all planned out in an outline of the great prophecy. The problem is, I don't know how to write it. I swore to myself that I would never leave a story unfinished though, and that is why I'm putting Son of Neptune up for adoption. If none of you want it, I'll see where to go from there. I really am sorry, I just don't see any other option. I'd rather put it up for someone else to finish then post rubbish, so that's what I'm doing. Review or pm me if you want to adopt.

Authorwannabe101


	20. AN - adopted!

Hey peeps! So, unfortunately, this is not an update. However, I do have good news. XxsonofchaosxX has adopted this story. They've already posted all eighteen chapters that I did, so a new update should be soon.


End file.
